The sudden failure of a digital media drive (DMD), such as a hard disk drive (HDD), presents a significant inconvenience. For example, sudden power interruptions, contaminants, over-heating, spindle motor failure, etc., can cause failure of the DMD, resulting in an unexpected loss of data, corruption of data and/or inoperability of the DMD.